happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Driven to Maidness
"Driven to Maidness" is a fan episode. Plot Richie is seen driving back to his mansion and seems to be ready for something. Before he opens the door, he hears someone vacuuming inside his house despite the fact he lives alone in his mansion and thus does not have a maid. He later sees a maid, Binary, vacuuming the hallway. He tells Binary to get out of his house but Binary is still doing her job. Moments later, Binary stops vacuuming and disappears as the lights flicker. Richie is confused at first but later acts like nothing happened. That night, Richie has invited some guests to come into his mansion. Suspiro is helping out to make the desserts while trying to ignore the flirting Eddy. Laika is trying to keep Spetz from ruining the desserts. Mono is looking at some collections with Al and Paca. Monarch is in front of the mirror seeing his reflection and Waltz is talking with Richie. Richie later hears something broken on the second floor and quickly runs towards it. Richie sees Shifty's hat and begins to be wary, only to see Binary, who is cleaning up blood splatters with a bag filled with Lifty's and Shifty's bodies next to her. Binary disappears again when the lights flicker, and Richie quickly throws the bag of corpses out the window. Waltz is pretty curious at what has happened on the second floor and sees Richie running downstairs. Waltz jumps upstairs only to see a cat-like vacuum. Binary sees him and thinks he is a pest, thus she decides to use the vacuum, CAT, to kill him off. Before Waltz could run away, Binary whacks and flattens him with CAT before cleaning the mess. Binary sees the kitchen downstairs and begins thinking of something. Suspiro is seen inside the kitchen, preparing for more desserts or meals. She later meets Binary and thinks she is working with Richie, letting her help inside the kitchen. Paca is seen sneaking into the kitchen, then later Spetz is seen running into the kitchen while Laika is trying to find him. Meanwhile, Richie is calling a police about Binary before going back inside. He wants to go and check the kitchen but Mono wants to talk with him about his collections. At the kitchen, Paca is seen grabbing a knife and ready to kill Suspiro from behind but gets interrupted by Binary, who is trying to grab the knife back. Paca is angered by this and tries to stab Binary but ends up being electrocuted and disintergrated. The knife is later thrown into Suspiro, impaling her neck. While Suspiro is dying and losing so much blood, she hits the table, causing all the meals to fall off the table. Spetz comes out and sees the meals before getting grabbed by Laika. Binary then sees the mess with Spetz and Laika near it. Binary calls CAT and stares at Laika. While Richie is still having a talk with Mono, he sees the lights flickering again and Spetz running out of the kitchen. Richie decides to check the kitchen only to see Binary crushing Laika into the vacuum. He begins trying to take the vacuum away from Binary but it causes Binary to get even angrier. Panicked, Richie changes his plan to running away but Binary succeeds in locking the door. Richie begins trying to find a way out from his mansion while being chased and opening a few doors, unaware that he ends up crushing Mono to death with one of the doors. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes